GMD Song Drabbles
by WRATH77
Summary: A series of drabbles either based or inspired by songs. With Ratigan and my OC, Isabelle. R
1. There comes a Time

Francis sat near the entrance of the tunnel, pacing and looking worried at his friends.

An hour ago, Ratigan snapped and retreated to the tunnels of the sewer. None of the gang knew what to do, but Fidget disappeared and came back with Isabelle.

Francis was the only one to protest, even though he knew deep down that only she can bring Ratigan back. But he also didn't want her to get hurt. His protest fell on deaf ears as she ran into the tunnel, calling out Ratigan's name.

Francis ears twitch when he realized there was silence. There were no growls ie shouts anymore. Talking a deep breath, he started to walk down the tunnels, praying that Isabelle is ok. He turns a corner and stops, taking in the scene.

Isabelle was sitting on the floor, with Ratigan head on her lap; the large rat was taking shallow breaths. The thief looked at him with concern as she held one of his arms and caressed his forehead.

Francis smiled, chastising himself for not remembering.

Whenever Ratigan fell or was ever weak, Isabelle would be there for him.

AN: Another fic I'm doing, this time, a drabble series either based or inspired by songs I have listened to. So, this song, u really have to listen to it, it's a good love song, to me, it's there theme song.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD or the song, just Isabelle!


	2. Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again

Ratigan entered the cemetery, breathing deeply. He hasn't been here since the funeral, sine his world came crashing down. He barely made it through the funeral, the distant memory of Thomas practically holding him upright, while the rest of the family was sobbing and whimpering. All he felt was numbness.

He had felt numb since Isabelle died.

He found her tombstone and glared at it.

'Why did you leave?" he snarled, "Why did you go? How could you do this to me? To the children? To everybody?"

His chest started heaving as he tried to keep his emotions under control.

"Why did you do that, Isabelle?" he yelled out, "Why did you have to push me? To save me? I would have taken the bullet! I would have survived!"

His words tasted bitter from the lie. He then started to sob as he leaned down and pressed his forehead against the cold stone.

"Tell me." He sobbed, "Please tell me."

"Tell me how to say good bye."

AN: Another chapter and this is a sad one!

Just to let you know, this is not canon! There is no way I am killing off Isabelle, I like her too much!

I first heard this song on youtube by accident and I nearly cried when I was listening to it. Leave it to Phantom of the Opera to give you all the feels. In this drabble, Isabelle has died saving Ratigans life and he falling apart with grief.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD or the song, just Isabelle!


	3. You can't take me

Inspector Trunbull felt good today.

He caught Professor Ratigan today, who was trying to escape after he robbed a museum. He also caught Isabelle Cassidy, who was robbing a rich mouse. All this with no help from Basil.

So, Trunbull feels the right to be smug.

Basil offered no words of encouragement or congratulations. Yet, he didn't expect him too. Nor he expected Basil to give advice either.

Basil told him that the lovers cannot meet; they need to be separated. Trunbull just rolled his eyes and shrugged it off.

He then saw some of his men taking the handcuffed Ratigan to his cell. The rats back was straight and his face showed indifference, showing he still had some dignity left.

"What do you want us to do with him, Inspector?"

"Put him in the second cell."

They nodded and was about to put Ratigan in his cell when some police mice came in with a handcuffed Isabelle in tow.

That was when the lovers' eyes met and Trunbull could practically feel the intense energy that went between them. He then reacted too late for the explosion.

The lovers ran to each other, but the officers grabbed them and pulled them away.

"Get offa me!" Isabelle screamed, struggling with the police. Ratigan was snarling, nearly overpowering the mice that were holding him.

"Take her to another cell, now!" Trunbull yelled as five mice grabbed the shrieking thief, grabbing her arms and legs, carrying her out of the room. The other mice pushed Ratigan into his cell, backing away when he snarled and growled at them.

Trunbull sighed as he sunk into a chair, rubbing his temples.

He should have taken Basil's advice.

AN: This one I was inspired from You can't take me and it pretty much wrote itself. When I was listening to it, I just got the image of Isabelle and Ratigan trying to get to each other and the police stopping them. Yeah, I'm weird like that.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD or this song, just Isabelle and Trunbull!


	4. Climb Ev'ry Mountain (reprise)

Ratigan grunted as he went up the hill, taking in his surroundings. Seeing there was no one, he motioned for the others to follow.

Things had gotten bad in London. The new police chief was extremely violent, having a zero tolerance with crime. Criminals of all ages were sentenced to be hanged, no matter how little or big the crime was.

Ratigan knew they all had to get away, running off to the country side. He had a safe house there and they had to travel by foot, to escape detection.

A hand on his shoulder brought him out of his thoughts and he saw it Isabelle. She was holding a sleeping Vincent in her arms and a drowsy Lizzie was holding her pants leg.

"Poor thing." He said, picking up Lizzie and holding her in his arms, smiling when she snuggled into his chest. He looked back at the others.

Thomas was there carrying a large bag, carrying most of their essentials. He was holding Abigail's hand, the spectacled mouse looking nervously around them. Behind them were Rose and Klaus, holding hands as they also held some bags. Behind them was Fidget, Bill, Francis and Tony, the only ones of Ratigans gang still around. Behind them was Neil, his face grim as he looked around the area.

Isabelle looked at Ratigan with a smile and took his hand.

"Let's get going." She said as the group continued to walk, homeward bound.

AN: This was obviously inspired by the Sound of Music, and it was inspired by the scene that was happening when this song was playing, when the Von Trapp family was running away from the Nazi's. I could just see the couple, along with their fellow gang running away and this came down.

Enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD or the song, just Isabelle and her gang and the babies!


	5. Come What May

Ratigan suddenly woke up during the night, wondering what woke him. He heard a sigh next to him and saw Isabelle snuggled into his side, a smile on her face.

Ratigan couldn't help but smile as well, wrapping an arm around her and bringing her closer.

He found it both amusing and amazing that this mouse; this violent, foul-mouthed, tomboyish mouse had given him nearly everything; love, loyalty, a family, even children. Things he thought he could never have when he became a criminal.

He kissed Isabelle's hair and nuzzled it. He remembers their first heist together; when they danced together and he knew he fallen in love with her. Now he thinks differently.

He knows he will love her till the end of time.

AN: I heard this song from Moulin Rouge and I loved it, it's such a good love song. Sorry it's so short, maybe I will write a one-shot with them singing this song.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD or the song, just Isabelle!


	6. Flower of Carnage

When Ratigan ran into the room, he didn't expect this scene

It was supposed to be a routine robbery, but the guards of the mouse they were robbing were rather bloodthirsty and he and Isabelle got separated. When he got away, he heard Isabelle scream and went back to her running. When he entered, this was the scene he saw.

Isabelle was fighting four guards and she was tearing them apart with her cat claws. She growled like a wild-cat as she slashed with her claws. Ratigan watched as she did back flips and splits as broke bones and spilled blood. After what seemed like an eternity, the bodies lay on the floor and Isabelle stood int eh wreckage of it all.

Ratigan gulped and tentatively walked towards her.

"Are you alright?" he asked, making her look at him with a feral look. She then visibly calmed down and nodded.

"Yes, I am just fine."

AN: Be afraid, Ratigan, be very afraid.

Ok, this song I head from the first Kill Bill film, when the bride killed O-ren, and I could just see Isabelle all gored up after she committed some carnage. Ratigan is freaked out here.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD or the song, just Isabelle and the poor dead guards!


	7. Shall We Dance

Isabelle stood at the balcony, watching the other couples dance and sway in the ballroom.

This was a watching job, casing he place they were going to rob. She got all the information they needed, but stopped to watch the dancers. She sighed to herself.

These were the times she really missed Ratigan.

She always loved it when they danced. She always felt like they were dancing on air, like it was magical, that it was just the two of them in the world.

She was interrupted from her thoughts when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around, her eyes instantly widening.

Ratigan stood there, smiling at her.

"P-Padriac?! What are you doing here?"

Ratigan just smiled.

"Abigail told me you were on a job and you were late. When I heard it was a ball, I understood."

He glances at the dancers and then looked at Isabelle. He smiled and bowed.

"Shall we dance, Ms. Cassidy?" he said, making her smile as he held out his hand.

"I would love to, Mr. Ratigan."

AN: A sort-of dance chapter, based on the song, Shall we Dance, from the King and I. I thought it would be a cute dance song for them.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD or the song, just Isabelle and Abby!


	8. Intoxicated

Ratigan was with the Cassidy's on another heist and was riding Proisnias along with Neil and Isabelle. It was a clear night, with a full moon out. Ratigan looked at Isabelle and noticed how the moonlight reflected on her. He then smiled to himself.

Isabelle was such a breath of fresh air when she (literally) burst into his life. She was full of life and intelligent in her own way. She made him feel both like flying and grounded. She was so kind and sweet at the same time. Even when she was gruff, it was adorable on her.

Everything about her was so intoxicating.

"Padriac?"

Ratigan flinched and looked at Isabelle, who was looking at him amusement.

"Padriac, are you ok? I was trying to get your attention."

"My apologies, my dear. I was just…thinking."

Isabelle just quirked up an eyebrow and just shrugged. Ratigan just smiled as he watched her, thinking just how intoxicating she can be.

**AN: **A short fluffy fic with Ratigan musing on Isabelle. The name of the song is Intoxicated by The Cab, its pretty good song.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle, Neil and his crow!


	9. I'd Come For You

It was supposed to be simple.

A simple breakout for Ratigan.

Isabelle goes and steals the key, pass it on to Neil, who is disguise as Basil. Who then goes to Lockup, unlocks the door to Ratigan's cell, then head to the window, where Prosnias will be waiting.

That plan went straight to hell.

Klaus got itchy to blow up something and "accidently" let one of his bombs get away; which landed on the police station, which prompted an explosion and a shootout. Which made their getaway really choppy, with the professor barely hanging on to the bird.

Back at the Cassidy household, Neil was trying to strangle Klaus, but was being held back by Thomas. Isabelle was busy with a pair of forceps trying to remove a bullet from Ratigans shoulder, making him grunt in pain. She finally got it out with a sigh and started to bandage him.

"It seems Klaus needs to be on a shorter leash." He said, making her laugh. He then sighed to himself.

"I knew you were coming." He said softly, making her snort.

"I'd always come for you."

AN: This was inspired by the song, I'd come from you by Nickleback.

I was mostly inspired from the title. As you can see, it was a breakout, but Klaus ruined it with his pyromania.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle, Neil and Klaus!


	10. Angel With A Shotgun

Isabelle was handcuffed in the interrogation room in Scotland Yard, looked both bored and annoyed. The police have caught and have been interrogating her for hours, about her crew and Ratigan, but she wasn't listening.

She knew what she was fighting for and she knew who she was protecting.

She loved her family with all her heart.

She will keep them safe; she will endure anything for them.

They are everything she has.

AN: Sorry for the short fic, but that's all I got. The song is Angel with a Shotgun by The Cab.

To me, this song is Isabelle's theme song because she is violent but it's mostly to protect people she loves.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD or the song, just Isabelle!


	11. With Arms Wide Open

Ratigan entered his bedroom and then stopped, smiling at the scene before him.

Isabelle was reading to Lizzie and Vincent on their bed (she's practically lives with him, so it is their bed). Lizzie is next to her, resting her head on her shoulder. Vincent was in on Isabelle's lap, reaching to the book as she turned the pages.

Ratigan couldn't help but think how odd this scene looks. Children were never in his plans but seeing Isabelle with the children makes it feel right and he couldn't help how he feels.

He wants to protect them, love the,, to show them everything.

But more than anything, he wants them to have a better life than he ever had.

AN: This chapter is based off the song With Arms Wide Open by Creed. If you listen to the lyrics, you would hear the singer seems to be singing to his child and I put some of those lyrics in here. Just some family fluff!

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle and the kiddies!


	12. You'll be in my Heart

Ratigan was pacing around his room, holding a drowsy Vincent in his arms.

The pup couldn't sleep, so it was Ratigan turn to rock him. Isabelle just came back from a heist that took 10 hours to work and was exhausted, so he helped instead.

As Ratigan looked at Vincent, he couldn't help but feel something akin to pride. Vincent was his son; not by blood, but that never mattered to their family. The adversities against rats are never pleasant and Vincent suffered from when he was just born. Thrown away like garbage and left to die.

But Isabelle found him and the child was strong, he healed and was always happy whenever he was held or with any of them. Ratigan knew with their odd family, he would always be loved.

AN: This chapter is based off You'll be in my heart by Phil Collins.

When I first heard this song, it was in Disney movie, Tarzan and I thought it was the sweetest song ever. I could just see Ratigan holding Vincent when the song was playing. Here is Ratigan actually saying Vincent is his son, not the child that Isabelle brought in. Cuties!

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD or the song, just Isabelle and Vincent!


	13. This is Where I Belong

Isabelle suddenly woke up, seeing it was the middle of the night. She saw Ratigan, naked looking out the window with a grim expression on his face.

She sighed, knowing what it was.

It's been a month since her kidnapping and Ratigan has been feeling guilty since then. She got up ad walked to him, embracing him from behind, feeling him grip her paws.

"You alright?"

"No." he said, "I just think…I think it would have been better…if we would have never been together. At least you will be safe."

He suddenly yelped when he felt Isabelle stomped his table. When he looked at her, she glared harshly at him.

"Don't say such things, Padriac! It's unbecoming!" she growled out, "Besides, this is where I belong, Padriac!"

He looked at her and smile.

"I know, love, I know."

AN: This song is based on This is where I belong by Bryan Adams.

This chapter is based on the events after Anything to Find Her, when Isabelle gets kidnapped by Ratigans former flame. As you can see, Ratigan still feel guilty over it and thinks it would have been better if Isabelle and him were never together. But Isabelle fixes it.

I don't own GMD or the song, just Isabelle! Comments are loved!


	14. What Hurts the Most

Thomas was helping Neil move something when he saw Isabelle and Ratigan talking animatedly to each other and they were hand in hand.

That's when those what if thoughts entered his mind.

What if he and Isabelle were together, as a couple?

What if their sibling love for each other grew to something more?

Would it have been blissful or painful for them?

He knew they tried one, but it was so awkward for them, they decided to stay as friends.

He's content with his friendship with Isabelle, but still…

He wonders.

AN: This song was inspired from What Hurts the Most by Rascal Flatts.

Here is just an introspective piece with Thomas in it, wondering if he could have a relationship with Isabelle, though he knows they would always be friends.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved!


End file.
